The hidden side of Arcee
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: The second in command of Optimus Prime write his memoirs but an internal conflict leads to a decision. Arcee has a goal and Elita One will help you fulfill it. Two femmes who risk all happy to see the leader of the autobots.
1. Chapter 1

**A fanfiction community: **

**As you will note I am new at this platform. I have had the opportunity to write fics related to transformers; but this time using the google translator share the first story I wrote in the English language. In advance I apologize for some mistakes, grammar expression or some words in "Spanglish." **

**Thank you all for accepting me into this platform and in turn support Ciberkya and Skylex Pax to use this tool. **

_**The hidden side of Arcee**_

From somewhere in the wilderness of Jasper, the Prime team prepared each day and monitors the activities of the planet to avoid the threat decepticon. However, in one of the rooms of the base Omega One noise of a computer keyboard sounded. The speed at which the sound heard was awesome, gentle hands writing in the language cibertroniano personal information.

"Authorized access, you can use speech dictation" programmed a computer voice was heard.

Who was in charge of the computer was definitely a femme loyal to their leader and his team; his hands stopped writing and began to speak:

"Blog 246, Memoirs of the right arm of the leader:

Several months we have come to earth has passed, maybe for me it was a very constructive experience; I never imagined that this planet offer diverse landscapes and the warmth that some humans have had with us. It is not easy being the leader right arm; I have questioned why I chose? "

She autobot paused; his mind passed beautiful memories while losing his partner Cliffjumper ... returned to continue:

"I do not understand why Optimus trust me? In Cybertron Optimus Prime's fame as leader inspired confidence in the autobot community could have chosen as Second In Command to Bulkhead, Ratchet and Bumblebee ... who have been closest to him ... I only saw him once on Cybertron in the councils of war, and then he was the partner of my teacher ... however Elita war with the Decepticons have deprived us of our loved ones and friends..."

A feeling of hatred and sadness surrounding the autobot, optical gave the impression as if to shed some tears ... swallowed.

"Since the mission in the Arctic, I have not been the same, I know in advance that it is not right that a subordinate may feel affection for top ... however , I feel that this planet has affected us all in some aspects ... now I have to deal with this : try to be with cold mentality avenge the death of Cliff and ... ensure that my leader suffers no more ... I would give anything to see him happy. " -

With a sigh he finished dictating his memoirs. The program reproduced in the language of Cybertron words and could read. When the computer finished the sequence of play, sent a message to the user that will type the password to protect your memories ... Arcee was a very cautious femme, cibertronianos typed five characters.

"So nobody (including Optimus ) will know my feeling , not to be a burden to the team." She exclaimed.

A discussion was taking place outside the room, which led to the femme shut down your computer. The noise went to the control room. The autobot audios through its distinguished precisely to alter your privacy.

"Please Jack, see the positive side of this activity," said a very keen and enthusiastic voice.

"Miko autobots us understand the need and not have time to go on vacation," said the boy with some irony.

In the control room were watching Bulkhead and Ratchet Arcee when the discussion came to the place.

"Do you know why Jack and Miko discussed?" Quipped the autobot.

"Apparently they left the business to research a country and what I see is not very liked by Jack" the doctor said assertively.

"Please can you shut them Arcee? Systems are altering Me " Insisted Bulkhead .

With a shout and conciliatory, Arcee interrupted the discussion. The youth silent. Jack spoke.

"Arcee , I understand that the study is important ... but I feel that I cannot adapt to this task: imagine going to investigate or read about a country that does not even know where he is ... please ."

"What happens " Miko said amiably " they let us investigate the country of Bhutan and technically is almost close to my home country ... more good borders the Tibet and the Himalayas. Jack thinks it will be boring because it is not moved like this side of the planet. "

A thought crossed my mind the autobot Ratched and asked to look at the country of Bhutan by computer and as Miko had told adjoined those regions.

"Where's the boss?" He asked with a shout the autobot .

"They detected Decepticon presence in South America, Bumblebee and Raph accompanied him" Ratched said .

"There is a human expression that says: If the mountain will not come to you, then go to the mountain. I need to open a website to coordinate land of Bhutan. Bulkhead need you with us ... from what I see is an area of high risk to your shape perfect vehicle. "Thus spoke the femme in a lively tone.

All present were amazed at the attitude of Arcee, but Bulkhead, Miko and Jack cheered the motion. Ratchet activated the land bridge , road jeep green and blue motorcycle in the company of humans left for Bhutan .

The sound broke the peace bridge the sounds of that place, vehicles and humans out of that space and watched a very different desert landscape Jasper. Bulkhead and Arcee transformed his Robot mode and optical could not help expressing some emotion. Bhutan was definitely a lost and wonderful place : with very high mountains and clear sky ... however inside Arcee through your audio listening to the wind and a very sweet voice calling her name ...

"Woow , I knew they were not going to regret Friends" Miko spoke excitedly .

"Now what?" Jack replied without leaving your astonishment.

"I would accompany the boys to investigate not know what to think Arcee " ... but apparently said Bulkhead Arcee was gone.

"Earth to Arcee" Miko said.

"I think good idea Bulkhead, I am curious to explore the mountains," he replied without wasting time became his form of motorcycle and left for the highest mountains.

The three companions were left wondering about the different attitude of the femme.

He had walked several kilometers la femme and faced dangerous roads: gorges, cliff ... surrounded by landscapes that seemed drawn from the oriental legends , however in your audio heard his name being spoken . Arcee tried to be assertive but for some reason as a child had that curiosity, no matter if you might be a trap.

"That voice is familiar to me" She exclaimed as she ran, however during their journey was not aware of a gorge and out of the way , however ... the war had made him an expert in surviving and falling while in the air is transformed in form robot and got down on his feet as a full warrior.

I immediately looked for a way to communicate with their peers and their base but there was interference ... similar to his spark led her to enter a cave ... the weather gradually descended which made the Autobot from entering her energy without But a bright light emanating from inside Arcee motivated to record their experience.

"The energy I see is very similar to my spark , as if it were part of the old Cybertron, but this time is not dark energy , is something unique ... not awaken the passions of power ..."

His thoughts are interrupted when he sees the reflection of light and power that come from a similar quartz crystals and see what they have inside an alternate universe, the voice that called him becomes clearer .

"Welcome to this site dear friend" .

Arcee who throughout his life had proved brave first falls to his knees before the image coming from the glass: it was the image of a femme in pink with the autobot logo, possessed a helmet almost similar to Optimus .

"Elita one" mused.

_**Sacrifice for Love**_

Arcee 's optics could not believe what they saw , Elite One, the great warrior was alive, or that was what it implied , however it was an emotion that could not be contained in the blue chrome autobot .

"Master Elite One" said, in a tone of respect, "I do find joy yet 'm confused, his spark was extinguished in Cybertron but do not understand why his spirit is on this planet."

"Please stop the protocols Arcee " la femme said pleasantly, "It is obvious that we say we are a very advanced race as the author of creation beyond ... all are energy and energy cannot be destroyed, this planet has many surprises, not only is energon , relics or weapons in space where we are was built by the nature of the place and power of man. "

Arcee Elite One greatly admired and tried to understand his words, the last thing you said "man power" ringing in his audios.

"All races" continued Elite One" focus on a single dimension, and sometimes think that there are several dimensions one can label it insane. Those who have "died "are in one of these dimensions, we're still alive . Someday you, our fellow humans and be in this place but not now. "

The place is lit and slowly chip thousand different generations of cibertronianos took shape, the autobot could not believe what he saw, but he found a familiar face smiling at him:

"Cliffjumper " he said in amazement.

The pink femme continues: "Cliff is now with us, and we see what they do, we have had to shudder at this cruel struggle and gives us impotence. We want to talk but do not listen, and yet you're special Arcee ".

The blue femme looked around and energy is projected tackles in his mind returning memories and turns your image as clear and distinct leader. "How I wish Optimus see what my optics are headed "she thought.

Recalling his last words she had written this morning: "I would give anything to see him happy."

Elita, moreover, autobot sensed what was going to say:

"Elita have a proposition for you: you say that you do not destroy energy, I offer my body for you to wear it, I take your place; strange to know that as Optimus Prime femme and want to have the feel of his hands, his being ... and the energy is transferred, that my spark should stay in this sacred place. You are my teacher and my friend, I owe you everything. "

There was silence, the place turned to light, again spoke Elita:

"It's a very risky proposal for you, you'll know, you're brave as a Prime, I accept your proposal, but remember you have to keep the secret of everything you see and hear."

"They will need Elita" Arcee replied brave.

After both exchanged glances femmes, femme Pink asked her to feel the glass which was reflected, however warned that this transfer could cause great pain and ecstasy. Arcee thought: "All for Optimus." The blue femme extended his hand to the reflection and energy through his body, a groan was heard as if it appears to be having intimacy with someone but his gestures indicated a deep ecstasy. The download completed and a scream was heard.

Arcee could see that his movement was gaining metal body ... his spark was really his friend Cliffjumper and his ancestors. Furthermore Elita felt again what being inside a mechanism. Both femmes smiled.

Meanwhile Miko and Bulkhead Jack like wondering where would be Arcee, Jack sensed that something bad had happened to her friend. Suddenly an engine at full speed through the air and listened looked like a delicate silhouette transformed.

"Arcee" exclaimed in unison.

"Why did not you call?" Said Jack worried.

"I did not mean to worry Jack," said the femme.

The voice of the Autobot had changed, Jack and Miko realized but Bulkhead was chill, because it was clear that he identified who he was. Fortunately for them the land bridge opened. Green young autobot asked as he looked on ahead with its mechanical optical companion.

"Bulkhead, my friend, if I wanted to hurt you and I had, you can tell others that my circuits were modified vocal ... Arcee is safe."

"Elita One ... I'm not good hiding but it is a big surprise," ... the green mech said hesitantly as they entered into the land bridge.

**A reunion at Elite One style **

The Earth Portal driving back to our scouts to base, Bulkhead was very nervous, moreover Miko and Jack quietly commented on the change of voice Arcee, Elita One meantime (like her friend blue femme) No they had expected both behavior and his voice awaken suspicion. A cold air blowing through the base. And maybe the adrenaline coursed through the veins of Elita One when seen again when he had loved with all his ... however ought to control their impulses.

"The exchange of energy allows me access to the memory of Arcee, though I have seen the problems that the team has gotten, I know each of them, like humans; although I see the agent Fowler and mother of Jack "... thought Elita.

"May I know why it took so long?" Optimus Prime asked in a voice that betrayed concern.

"I do not know if you told Ratchet that had gone" said Miko.

"If I said," said Prime ... paused. Optical watched the two mechanisms although deep questioning to Arcee.

"Optimus ..." Bulkhead said in shaky form "I do not take this wrong, but it was great experiences to be there, the place reminds us of the first explorations were made in the universe ..."

"I understood the point Bulkhead" dryly interrupted the Prime. "But the point is that my second in command did not answer the call."

Elita One was nervous, but his experience had given him to be assertive, something had been a great femmebot. To his good fortune Jack had mentioned the concern of Arcee in exploring the mountains and how his voice had been affected.

A feature Bumblebee was heard murmuring and Raph was translated by his side:

"Bumblebee says that if you have very serious Arcee."

"Not so much" said the femme disguising his voice, "Thank you for caring friends." Elita passed very close to Optimus, optical reflected certain tenderness, he used his hand to put it on top of the large wick chest: "Sorry Pax happened, will not happen again, you better look for Dr. Ratchet" this sentence was said with some security. Optimus was speechless.

"Since when Pax Arcce called you?" Jack asked with surprise

Optimus did not respond.

"Another one is in the clouds! First it was Arcee in Bhutan and now do you? "Miko said wryly.

"This gesture is very familiar, there was only one person who called me Pax" Prime said, "And I wonder Arcee is taken that trust" ... concluded.

The sound made the Prime Bumblebee concentrate on their activities. However, it was too late to tread questions.

He had not spent twenty minutes from the scene, where the control room was empty, again appeared Elita One and looked at the computer access code for a land portal. Ratchet accompanied her, although he was amazing to see their "deceased" comrade in the body of his friend Arcee.

"I did not like lying to Prime and Elita know" murmured softly.

"Ratchet worry friend, I've known as Orion Pax, I'm risking, but Arcee gave me this opportunity and I'll take it, but this should change vehicles. Our friend is very fast in combat but I cannot get used to that mode, keep the space bridge land for thirty seconds and you'll see the change. "

Ratchet was directed by the femme and the portal opened, immediately transformed into Elita went Motorcycle rapidly.

"What is happening here Ratchet?" Asked the Prime missed.

"Optimus, Arcee and came back soon," I said nervously, while the seconds ticked by quickly.

"Close the portal immediately Ratchet, that's an order." The big mech was angry.

Ratchet thought "let's Elite" as he closed the portal ... suddenly the sound of an engine burst accelerated dramatically in the control room ... was a red Ferrari.

"Arcee ..." the voice was heard very angry Prime.

"Commander Prime" said a voice sweet and authoritarian. "I understand that we have to practice shooting, How about if you challenge?"

Ratchet Optimus was nervous and did not realize that was wrong with his subordinate, although those gestures reminded him very much the femme who had been part of his life.

"The shot is not your strong Arcee" said the leader. "But I accept your challenge." Without waiting for the transformation of the femme, Prime anticipates the training room. Throughout the basis spread like wildfire to the challenge.

"I missed the thrill Ratchet friend, I hope you still have the weapons they used to use." This sentence said it transformed the femme while giving a not so delicate appearance but did see as it appeared in life.

The room was shot expectation, most Prime team was ready, Optimus prepared their weapons, but its challenging and Ratchet did not appear.

"What happens to Arcee? Cannot understand "were the questions that the great Prime passed him, when suddenly a red silhouette entered the room shot, and a similar helmet first attracted attention. When he saw the femme did not know whether to be angry or slap their subordinate because he knew the pain he felt at having lost Elita One

Ratchet and the other Autobots did not understand what was going on, while their human friends were unable to understand why Arcee had changed so much. The alarm sounded and the two duelists were impatient.

"Optimus, let me tell you that I missed you ... even more strange call Orion Pax" ... said as he pulled the femme.

"What's wrong with Arcee? Did you play with my emotions? "You said annoyed the Prime.

"It is obvious that the war has hurt you a lot, but do not worry, I know Prime and indeed, Arcee sends you greetings" ... Elita replied as he ran forward.

Suddenly, he realized that although the Optimus femme looked like Arcee, his attitude made him pronounce the name of the femme she had loved. His doubts were cleared when he saw the femme shoot accurately (which was not as skilled Arcee) and their movements in battle made him relive their happy moments. Prime cannot believe what they saw his optics: Elita One had returned from the dead to be with her.

The simulation is stopped and everyone stared at the duelists, Elita One with a smile turns to its viewers with a special look to the Prime:

"You stole Orion Pax ... I feel at home!"-A phrase that femme cried with joy.

**What do you think of this? I hope comments and thanks in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Encouraged to translate a story from Spanish to English is not easy; I welcome visits to this fic.**

_**The hidden side of Arcee**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Bumblebee was puzzled, like Jack, Miko and Raph. Bulkhead and Ratchet knew it was not easy; mixed feelings invaded the base Omega Meanwhile Elita One approached and optical lost in Optimus, the latter does not know what to say.

"Friends of the Omega Base One" Elita said in his commanding voice, "My name is Elita One commander warlike forces femmebots, I know it's difficult for some it is present in this dimension, but Arcee my faithful friend (and student) has lent me her body to be here, I have a mission that is not easy. "

From doll femme map projected holographically, we all paid attention in the map above the five continents appreciated, regions with certain distinguishing marks.

"The Team" Elita said in a tone that inspired confidence "You know better than anyone the planet; I know that can better explain to my fellow Cybertron what happens."

"Let's see" said Raph nervous "These brands are not related start with dark energon or some other weapon, however, what I notice on your map is very old with the characters you can make out."

"A moment Raph" Miko interjected: "look closely, places point to the ruins of ancient civilizations, and places where people met along the time to ..."

"Pray" finished Jack finishes the sentence, "These are the places that exist and are benchmarks for all; Islam, Christianity, all have something in common."

"Wait guys want to say that the mission of Elita One has to do with the spiritual?" Ratchet said strangely.

"Right on the white doctor" said the animated femme tone: "The power of man is very powerful and when they come together in one place, the power is greater, or in other words, is the equivalent to power cores and the spark of Cybertron supreme. "

All were surprised at this revelation, but the femme continued:

"As autobots we had a responsibility to safeguard the universe and learn new ways that once our leaders considered obsolete or very primitive, human energy is a major source of power that is required to establish equilibrium. Recall that Optimus is the last of the Prime world and he entrusted the responsibility to protect the matrix of leadership, but the array is not only an object and that you know in advance Pax ".

Optimus nodded.

"Well," continued Elita "You focus that energy in the matrix of leadership to not fall into enemy hands, because as I said Arcee; energy is not destroyed and although I'm not in this dimension, continued to exist. What we did Arcee and was a transgression, not much time. "

"Optimus, what do we do?" Bulkhead asked.

"I trust Elita and it is prudent to relinquish command and guide us," replied the Prime sighed.

No one objected.

"Pax, I need you guys to join me and Ratchet before telling them what to do, give me land two hours," the femme spoke in a smiling tone. Optimus had many questions which give but felt it was not the time.

While most of those who were retreated with Elita mentioned, Jack stared at the large Optimus and said softly:

"You seem confused Prime, I feel the same, but from what I see, she is a legend, I'm worried about Arcee."

"I also," said with a sigh.

In the distance a very motivating Elita voice was heard:

"I wonder if Jack is interested in knowing what Arcee writes in her diary."

Jack quickly abandoned the large mech. Optimus Bumblebee mumbled something but sensed what was trying to tell.

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee, Elita trust; one of its virtues is that it knows how to manage time, but I have a feeling he will ask me something stronger, "said Prime.

Meanwhile on the other side of the planet, a wish to be disturbed murmuring power from the top of a mountain cave, apparently had a dialogue with himself:

"I'm only with my thoughts, however, I prefer to be well before enduring the insolence of Megatron, but the cold is terrible; but it's what I chose. However if this is because I'm holding is a chance to stay with power "

Optical decepticon reflect this hatred, his name is Starscream.

"Megatron just think to master, but forget that if he wants to be a good leader must know the history" ... gasped.

Reflectively and flattering accent that only can this be continued:

"Cybetron has not been characterized by prophecies and apparently both Megatron and the Autobots were not obnoxious realize that the old prophecy of the great power can generate the domain of the universe ... as the old explorers said that energy was unique in its class and on this planet there are deposits of it ... only the elect have access. "

Unexpectedly, a faint light Starscream distracted from their thoughts, their optical searched where they came from:

"What's great spark," he exclaimed, "There's the answer, but it will not be easy to get!. I prepare for it and I think I'll have to enlist the support of my clones. I hope for my sake Megatron and the Autobots will not know this. "

It transformed hastily departed for an unknown direction to plan your strategy.

"I have the coordinates of where I saw the light, but it is very dangerous to fly at night, a place where humans would call Bhutan." 'I thought the decepticon while touring heaven.

**Alone with Prime **

After Elita One was unveiled to the Prime team, all at the base is prepared to follow the instructions that the femme had, everything was tightness, restlessness and also wondered if they were really prepared for what would come.

Meanwhile in the outer part of the basis Omega One night was falling the full moon lit up the desert Jasper, two vehicles: A trailer and a Ferrari running at full speed, lifting the sand. Apparently competing with each other. Ferrari suddenly becomes like the trailer and both beings look to optical. With only that, you said it all.

"Elita, I've felt just" Optimus said wistfully "Losing you has been my greatest pain. I do not know where my strength to move forward. "

La femme as calla putting his finger in his mouth.

"Pax, I miss you too, today is a very special night, because I realized that you have a great team, great friends and someone who really loves you," said the femme.

Optimus was upset at this revelation.

"We've been through wonderful things since we were both civilians Cybertron and really keep with joy, yet my energy to be scattered through the universe has made me realize that we all have a moment. My destination was separated from you but we were all created with a purpose. "He sighed.

"Elita, and I said you had not changed, first start with something romantic (as would my human friends) and you end up talking about missions," said the Prime smiling while femme smiled.

"Remember the prophecies of Cybertron?" Were the words of Elita.

"You'll blush, I think it was the first conversation when we were dating, which incidentally were not met and were classified as false or free speech." He spoke the wick.

"And if I told you that poetry is not cheap and that both you and another being are to comply by" femme answered.

"The prophecy speaks of supreme power and living a matrix of leadership," he said with suspicion.

"Remember the phrase Pax: A without being a Prime prove to be worthy to carry the energy inside, its mission will entrust power to a Prime Legendary, a being that once doubt and expose their integrity for the sake of Prime and the universe."

"The Prime must protect itself and its life energy that translates into pure love."

Both beings knew the prophecy; it seems that pure love is professed. A hug between femme and mech was all they needed. However Elita knowing his mission had to romance and asked Prime to listen him carefully. The words that he said to Optimus femme caused within a certain distrust and sadness, only the moon and the wilderness of Jasper witnessed the revelation.

Before returning to the base, Prime Elita asked to help her body back in shape Arcee motorcycle because, despite being his student, the autobot respected, but not before reminding something.

"Remember, whatever happens, fulfill your mission. Just do not want you. "

**Prophecy operation**

Two o'clock, Omega Base. It's been a day since exchanged Elita and Arcee place; an alarm roused all team members. All were present, however, were again bewildered when viewed back to Elita Arcee's body, did not know whether to call or Arcce Elita, nobody knew what to do, however, it seemed that the femme was starting to miss the air.

"Elita, what's wrong?" Optimus asked with concern.

"Someone is desecrating the holy place, I'm fine, but my time is up, we must hurry." Femme replied.

"Decepticon at coordinate's presence of Bhutan" Raph interrupted.

"Ratchet open land portal. Remember: time differences, here is dark, and there it is day. "Elita said voice command. "Things start Prophecy operation. You know what they should. "

Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed into his vehicle and went ahead anyway on the way. However before that Elita was transformed, he decided to say goodbye to those humans who had given his friendship, and in turn his friend Ratchet.

"I'm counting on you guys" said Elita. It was a very short goodbye.

Miko cried, Jack and Raph tried to comfort her.

"Remember guys our mission" Ratchet said so between cut.

The Earth portal opened again in Bhutan, this time, the coordinates were given to approximate the cavern where that energy was. All vehicles left. In the minds of the autobots remembered what it was about the operation, Elita One's words caused impact:

"Listen autobots" la femme said: "We will begin Operation Prophecy, which in turn will be clarified. This operation is suicidal character. "

While traveling, they might remember the gestures and words that hours ago said:

"My mission is to prevent that energy from falling into Decepticon hands" continued One "For this we already have someone in that place that is Arcee, as if it were a game of chess, Arcee is still king to be protected. I try to let me know and this is the analogy that comes to mind. Arcee does not know what role will be played later but as follows: Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Optimus Bhutan accompany me to protect the site, I will enter the cave to retrieve his body Arcee ... and then come the fireworks but that, and I will tell what they will be Prime. Ratchet and boys will be the reserve team whose mission was explained to them with great simplicity. "

A shot broke the memories of the Autobots, Starscream was that along with their clones had arrived with the most evil intentions.

"I said it was too good to be true," said the decpeticon wryly, "I'll have to eliminate them."

The Autobots under the command of Elita One initiated the combat phase. Bumblebee and Bulkhead Immediately they left the training to Optimus and Elita could advance.

"Alright Bee, we're done with these clowns" said Bulkhead while transformed. Suddenly a kind of flashback reminds orders femme:

"Bulkhead and Bee are the towers, protect the rear."

The exchange of fire between the autobots and decepticons was so powerful that any missed shot could cause a significant drop. While Bee and Bulkhead are contained clones of Starscream, Optimus and Elita were at the entrance of the cave, however Starscream and two of his clones had failed to be contained.

An idea emerges within the femme:

"Have the explosives?" Elita said with some trepidation. Optimus nodded

"Starscream is a Decepticon Air, Bhutan is surrounded by high mountains and mountain ranges, we have a chance to defeat him, cannot fly or have stability in the open." Concluded the femme.

Quickly getting the idea, Optimus uses a handheld Granada to destabilize Starcream, who quickly had difficulty being in the ai, however Starscream clones attacked to defend their leader.

Without giving longer asks Prime Elita give them the explosives, the latter reflected in their optical sadness. In the midst of battle, Elita kisses him on the cheek.

"Pax Remember, you promised. It'll just never "was his last sentence and immediately with explosives in hand turned to place them inside the cave for all that was destroyed.

Starscream cannot believe what he saw: "A femme kissing a Prime ... Please!" Immediately, the evil decepticon clones and try to ambush prime, however the strength of the latter is admirable, and good aim to achieve wound one of Starscream clones.

Meanwhile inside the cave a voice is heard to pronounce:

"Arcee, your team needs you," said Elita One

"They'll need more Elita" Arcee replied instantly.

"Amiga, not much time, you expect new things and have a very important mission ..." he paused and the femme continued: "Being with Prime order to achieve its target, you're not just a femme,'re a real Prime. .. "

Saying that the femme again placed his hands on the glass, the light was more devastating than the last time. This event made the crossfire again stop and cry in ecstasy shook the cavern and audios of those on the outside.

"Elita" he said in a tone of anguish femme blue.

"Thank my friend; Pax is in your hands. Now do your duty. "He said goodbye Elita

The sound of gunfire disturbed the peace, Arcee being back on your body becomes transformed into a motorcycle, during their encounters that Optimus is defending the entrance, immediately communicates femme:

"Optimus, ramp autobot" he said with some emotion.

At that moment inclined to certain degrees Optimus her back to Arcee projected out into the air. The motorcycle transformed again and this time wielding knives Arcee Starscream does hurt. The decepticon could not believe how a simple mechanism could match him in the air.

During descent Arcee heard an explosion: It was the cave that had been destroyed, Optimus was holding the detonator. Amid the confusion, the Decepticons retreated. Bulkhead and Bee are incorporated. Arcee passes among them at full speed, Optimus notes that the femme has on his face a look of sadness.

"Elita" femme screams with pain that made everyone quiet.

At that time the land bridge opens. Arcee optical reflected in pain and rage.

"Optimus Prime, you're stupid" femme said angrily becoming his motorcycle mode without entering the bridge.

Bee and Bulkhead are thinking about what happened, while Optimus felt the pain in his spark.

"Guys: return to base, because this is just the beginning," said Ratchet through the communication channel.

"This is the beginning," muttered Prime.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and who have bookmarked this story .**

**With some pride I can say that this fic has been translated from Spanish . Maybe the google translator options may not be the best but I hope that will improve gradually the level of English .**

**My language is Spanish through a translator and I invite you to know me through my writing .**

* * *

_**The hidden side of Arcee**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Code ILYOP**

The tension and nostalgia reigned at the base Omega One, the Autobots Arcee returned without without Elita One. Optimus Prime ( as well as their peers) could not believe that his beloved One was at his side, as in turn was concerned the last sentence spoken by Arcee .

The silence was broken when Ratchet explained all the second part of Operation Prophecy:

"Comrades , it is hard to understand the decisions of someone who has had experience in battle. But remember that our friend Elita One is a strategist , now has left a complicated mission or incomplete chess game. The second part of the plan for our share in the medical and technological aspect to Raph and me , while the affective aspect corresponds to Jack , Miko and Prime . "

"Me? " Spoke strangely Prime.

"That's friend, the prophecy said Elita is only part of the problem. Arcee right now is going through a very tough time , he witnessed his partner as turn again losing her mentor is not easy , however Arcee 's life is endangered . " Thus had spoken Ratchet .

"In other words , what we did was in vain " rebuked Bulkhead .

" Is not that Bulkhead " intervened Prime, "Ratchet , continues."

"As we had Elita said, the supreme energy or power of man you want to call is unique in its kind and yet that energy can not carry it either . Arcee right now has in his spark that energy, but this energy can kill . "

Prime 's face changed completely and went in his memory the phrase of the prophecy , and unconsciously had said aloud :

"A being without being a Prime prove worthy to carry the energy inside , its mission will entrust power to a Prime Legendary, a being that once doubt and expose their integrity for the sake of Prime and the universe.

The Prime must protect his own life as the energy that translates into pure love. "

" They realize that there is much friends at risk" Ratchet intervened " Arcee is not a prime and yet has endured pain just as Optimus , although she did not say anything . "

"Elita said Arcee as control , but we need to play the message she left us in very specific frequencies that can receive audio from Arcee . and that will help to reassure her, but the danger is equal " Raph intervened .

" Bulkhead and Bumblebee will be in charge of the control room , while the rest try to assimilate this. " Concluded Prime.

Inmedita so everybody started to perform their functions , Miko and Jack made signs would tell Optimus to follow him during the journey, the leader of the autobots remembered the words of Elite One such in the desert :

" I know what happened in the Arctic , where I find myself smiling, make a good couple and if you knew that is so great that you feel that if she were , Arcee would choose death rather see you happy ."

" Why did you say those things Elita ? " Said in a tone of sadness Prime.

" Because even though the emotion is not your forte , and do not go to deny, also have feelings for her."

Optimus first was blushing .

" Arcee is a great student and brave, and as I said ; all have a mission : She's the living matrix leadership. When everything back to normal and everyone is where it belongs , I want you to destroy the place. Our ancestors ask us to that place no longer exists because the Autobots are still not prepared to assimilate this revelation. Arcee like you understand the concept of sacrifice for others . "

The great prime was troubled at what he told her his love .

"But despite that the place will be destroyed , the ancestors deposited spark Arcee as the supreme power and you have the array of leadership will have to save that energy. But you must be honest . Arcee unconsciously wanted to risk it all for you and Cybetron , and apparently he is fulfilling his desire. "

The memory was over, and immediately realized he was in the room of Arcee . Miko and Jack showed him where the computer was Arcee .

" Optimus , all this will be rare ; Elita but told us to help Arcee must know and understand their emotions, " said Jack.

" The femme are different to male autobots , but as women have something in common , we like to keep our emotions in diary form " Miko continued .

"In other words , do you want to read what I write Arcee ? You violate your privacy, invade your space " Prime intervened .

"Remember Optimus , Arcee is the life that is at risk , tell me something, do you really care about her ? " He talked about how hard Jack " Sometimes I think to you is just a soldier ."

" Do not talk to me like Jack ... I love her ."

Miko and Jack remained silent , Optimus could not believe what he said ...

"Then continue " Miko said " To enter the daily Arcee , Elita said five cibertronianos you type characters and translation to our writing ILYOP pronounced like " .

" I, L , Y, O, P but obviously we do not understand the language cibertroniano " said Jack.

" But I do " he said optimistically Prime.

The great wick turned to turn on the computer and immediately appeared on the screen asking the password , being careful , Prime typed five digits and immediate access to the journal of Arcee in where their blogs and voice recordings are opened .

"We've done our part, now it 's up to you ," Jack said , " By the way ILYOP the word means ."

" ILYOP there is no meaning in cibertroniano " .

Miko as angry intervenes :

" Men and Alpha Males had to be ... ILYOP are the initials of a phrase is written in English , apparently Arcee was a good student , it's a very simple trick."

" And what" they asked in unison Optimus and Jack.

" ILYOP means I Love You ... and Optimus Prime or lighter ."

Meanwhile across the world, Arcee walked aimlessly , wondering why Elita One had changed his mind . She wanted to be with Optimus , he felt his master was more valuable , on the way hit the mountain walls with his fists to the point of hurting herself and so only a very desperate cry uttered " Why? "

Optical Arcee looked exhausted as his body was , he sat as if he had gone to camp , a depression accompanied , unexpectedly a very sweet voice spoke to his audios for low frequency channels , Arcee recognized the perfection of who it was .

" If you listen to this beloved Amiga, means that Ratchet and Raph managed her fiance. We are in the midst of a war and in war there are losses. I appreciate the opportunity you gave me to be next to Pax , I know you want the best for him and do not care if you returned your body. But I've seen you suffer too and it has been very difficult , you've been next to Optimus and I thank you infinitely . Although the cave has been destroyed, Cliff, and I kept our ancestors alive. Your true mission and unwittingly started 're part of something big ; your deepest desires and your doubts will be resolved . There is a human expression that says : The good pupil surpasses the teacher , and you make me feel proud . Your loving friend and teacher Elita One " .

Elita 's words comforted her spirit , however electric shock made Arcee suffer to such a degree , I would not know if they would bear.

" Optimus has been in worse situations , I will not be a Prime , but resist for the sake of everyone," said sore.

Moreover , returning to the base Omega One, Optimus read each of the notes that Arcee had captured , and had technically made a study of the personality of its subject ; concluded that despite being proud , it was a very noble femme . However, there were dismayed to Prime phrases in some of the blogs :

I want to measure my strength against Prime, it's not fair that he should bear full responsibility.

Prime can be very close but yet there is a part of him that needs to be loved . I believe that each of us have been humanizing .

I did not have a car so not to offend the sensibilities of Optimus .

I will not rest until I have avenged Cliffjumper as turn Optimus do not want to suffer again.

I would give anything just to see him happy .

Prime was shocked at these revelations , comprised Arcee now understand many things about her .

" I thought the Arctic would end our lives , but I see that when she extended her hand and I corresponded for Arcee was it. I have been unfair to her . "

Optimus left the room and sent for all his team and said in an excited tone :

" Found a way to stabilize Arcee , she has a dream and I will give , this is the plan ."

The good vibes surrounding the base and everyone was optimistic that the hope that the operation would take with Prophecy fruition.

**The Great Battle**

Dawn , the sun shone its first rays to illuminate the face of Arcee , but had trouble moving, did not prevent him smile. Having come to his senses first thing he did was to make contact with the base Omega One and to his surprise a terrestrial portal opened . The femme had to fix things and settle differences with their leader .

She expected to enter the base, to his surprise was that the land bridge took it to another place, in the midst of a vast vegetation , Arcee was in the jungle .

" Arcee , you can hear " was heard by the frequency of communication.

" Loud and clear Raph " said autobot safely .

" Arcee listen carefully " Ratchet intervened " practice exercises chase, catch and battle is ahead . In this place there is a container that is a bracelet that will allow a better control of your medical condition . "

La femme words found Ratchet and immediately put it on.

"I hope to use my knives as my trigger ." Replied the femme .

Suddenly laughter were heard , though she sensed there was something more .

" Remember that this practice did you put the name of Al cat and mouse right?" Femme continued Ratchet and nodded . " You were going to to practice with Bumblebee but not available , so that will be a leader by rank second in command against ; do not ask why my friend will be touched . "

Arcee had not faced Prime, a strange sensation ran around his being and in no time became his vehicle mode and began to flee .

Meanwhile another communication channel established Ratchet Optimus contact :

" Optimus , the mouse is on the way , and according to the medical status Arcee is delicate but there is an energy that is causing the spark does not respond to one hundred percent."

"Hopefully Arcee does not collapse , and doing translation for my friends Jack and Miko the collapse of an autobot would be the equivalent of a cardiac arrest in the human race ," said Raph.

" Calm down and wait , all will be well ," concluded Prime.

At the base there was some expectation on the one hand everyone would see a single showdown : The leader against the best student and Elita One in the words of the latter, and has overcome . And on the other , the fear that the spark is extinguished Arcee .

Returning to the great battle , Arcee went into the depths of the jungle, but had to transform into robot mode because it increased the power surge . Breathing hard .

" I never thought to face Optimus , in these conditions," he said quietly, " But this opportunity is golden. I feel that for a moment charged with the responsibility of Prime. Now I apply what I've learned. "

He shut his optics for a moment and let his audios will guide you , a very characteristic sound aroused his curiosity. He returned to activate their optical and realized I had a stone at hand, threw it to where he had heard the noise and suddenly a shot was heard .

Without hesitation twice, Arcee robot runs on your way with all speed to reach, because they have realized that Optimus has already found .

Arcee tries to shoot his pursuer but realizes that their leader is very skilled .

"Surrender Arcee , can not win " Optimus spoke .

" Optimus answer honestly , do you you ignore Megatron when he tells you the same?" Replied la femme .

Without any doubt , Optimus smiled when she gave that answer.

"I knew answer, now takes the consequences." Optimus takes a shot, which apparently seemed to have missed , but that was shot down a tree , causing Arcee was trapped .

But the femme response was immediate and the strength of their blades achieved destroy the tree.

"I want to help Arcee , say what you feel," said autobot .

Arcee was exhausted , breathing hard and looked at the optical Prime decisively.

" Do you really want to help ?, I will show the help I need."

La femme lunged into battle with the pair of blades and jumped so hard it looked like a bird dive willing to capture prey . Prime instinctively drew his sword to who could act as a shield and may contain the blow of his opponent.

Arcee was not attacking retreating force, and every shot was blocked by Optimus accurately and vice versa.

" Optimus , could have stabilized power Elita for him to stay with you, I 'm not important " blades began to glow and his speed increased . " Your duty was to stand beside her, not for being a Prime mean you have to repress your feelings. I lost my friend and my teacher Cliffjumper , and is a very sharp pain ... how dare you ask me to remove my pain when you are totally unable to express emotion. "

This last sentence said it when the blade was about to touch the face of Optimus . The latter looked opticians femme look not as rivals in combat, which puzzled and even more when Arcee Prime removed his mask

Instinctively , La femme stopped the blow. An overload Arcee did lose balance and a cry of pain was heard with intensity. The Prime stopped the femme and even though the body is electrified , Optimus would not let go .

"Ratchet , what is the situation? " Asked desperately.

"It's collapsing , bring her to the base ," said the doctor.

Optimus was afraid , however , Arcee despite their ordeal ran a tender look to their leader .

" Optimus , no matter what happens to me , I chose this ... and assume the consequences , I'll always be loyal ," he said with difficulty femme .

The big autobot looked femme opticians who was dying.

" Arcee , you trust me and have been with me , I will not miss ."

Unexpectedly the chest is opened and allowed to see the matrix of leadership. Simultaneously Arcee 's chest was opened like the Prime , the autobot did not know why he did it. Prime first saw the spark of their subordinate and energy that surrounded her. Prime trusting your instincts , kissed Arcee , the matrix of leadership was activated and the supreme power is the femme had pierced the matrix Prime.

Arcee was carried away by the moment, a very special energy surrounding the two bodies , that energy so united psychic . La femme thought if it was a dream , did not want to wake him.

**Epilogue**

"After what happened , I was unconscious by the comments of my colleagues knew that Optimus took me to the base and Ratchet treated me . While this was happening , I had a vision but this last were Optimus , Elita , Cliff , ancestors and me and the message they gave us was:

We have seen the sacrifice of both, and we realize our mistake has been to limit the emotions , now is up to you reborn Cybertron , restoring the old ideals , being loyal and defending the right thing.

Then I woke up here , in the hospital I'm recording what happened. This story will not appear in the official reports , but will help to better understand what we have been well and what we need to correct . "

La femme he added all this and wondered if the kiss was really real.

"These are the memories of the right arm of Optimus Prime. My name is and I'm a femmebot Arcee . End of recording . "

"Please refer to your security code " replied a predetermined voice.

" ILYOP " said femme .

"Please refer to the second security code, this action can only execute the leader of the base" the voice said .

" What happens here ?, now is that I can not have privacy " Arcee replied , " So it was not a dream."

The door opened and the nurse came in with a smile Optimus telling his subordinate .

" Now you think you can escape me ; whatever happens to you is paramount to me. "

" Optimus , Commander , I ..." hesitated Arcee .

Prime silenced her with a kiss, Arcee was blushing .

" Code: ILYA "

" Thank you Commander Prime , have a great day " prerecorded voice was heard.


End file.
